


supply and demand

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Repo the Genetic Opera Fusion, F/M, Spitefic, Twilight Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan is addicted to the knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supply and demand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Any, Any, 'Repo! The Genetic Opera'-AU

Bella Swan is addicted to the knife.

She's read about the time before GeneCo, before surgery and beauty. The idea horrifies her. What would she have been, had she been born in that time? Plain, ugly, ordinary. She can think of nothing worse.

In that world, Edward Cullen never would have looked twice at her. 

She pushes him against the wall, kisses him hard. He is cold beautiful perfection, better than real. Not like her.

She will be, though. She will be worthy of him. She just needs one more surgery, or three, or however many it takes. She can be perfect too, beautiful swan, it's her fate, it's just meant to be.

"I need it," she whispers. "Please, Edward. I need it."

"It's wrong," he mutters, but that's just words. She blinks tears into her eyes.

"I need it!" she sobs, demands. She's only telling the truth. She kisses him again, groping, dirty and demanding. She feels in his pocket and there it is, that wonderful vial. She snatches it and pulls back to offer Edward her adoring smile. "This is it, I promise," she trills. "Just one more surgery will be enough."

She always says that, always means it. 

His lips curve into something like a sneer and he shakes his head. "You're addicted, Isabella. You'll never have enough."

She pouts. "I've told you, call me Bella."

"I can't do this again. Carlisle will cut me off."

He always says that, never means it.

"I love you, Edward." She blows him a kiss and turns away so that she doesn't have to see the cold contempt and disbelief in his beautiful eyes. She does love him, she does she does. One day she will be pretty enough to prove it. One day she will be just as extraordinary, unreal, as him. One day...


End file.
